10 Years Promise
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Kise Ryouta berjanji kalau ia akan menemui Momoi Satsuki, teman terdekat Aomine Daiki. Sayang, sepuluh tahun kemudian, setelah sederet kejadian yang membuat hidup ketiganya berubah, Ryouta menemui Aomine Daiki di tempat dimana seharusnya Ryouta menemui Satsuki. Untuk #KUTUKARKANKISEUNTUKAOMINE dari nanas.


Semua orang pasti mengenal bocah berkulit remang dengan rambut biru tua dan mata yang menyalin kelamnya langit malam bernama Aomine Daiki sebagai bocah kecil berusia 10 tahun yang usilnya minta dipentung. Tak ada bocah lain yang bisa menyaingi keusilannya. Tak ada bocah lain juga yang tak mau melengket bersamanya, termasuk tetangga dan sahabat dari zaman merangkak, seorang bocah perempuan sepantaran Daiki bernama Momoi Satsuki. Semua orang menjadi temannya, meski itu adalah bocah lelaki yang Daiki cap sebagai anak cengeng bernama Sakurai Ryou—teman Daiki yang paling gampang dipalaki jatah es krim atau jajanannya.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Daiki menjalani hari pertama liburan musim panasnya. Berbekal sebuah jaring untuk menangkap ikan dan topi baseball di kepala, Daiki berpamitan kepada ibunya dan segera melesat menuju sungai terdekat tanpa lupa mengajak Satsuki bersamanya—ingin hati ingin mengajak Ryou sekalian supaya ada stok jajanan tapi apa daya bocah itu sekarang ikut berlibur ke Nagano bersama orangtuanya.

Tak jarang ada ibu-ibu tetangga yang berdecak kagum memperhatikan kedekatan antara Daiki dan Satsuki. Memang aneh jika diperhatikan, melihat seorang gadis muda yang manis dengan helai merah jambu sebahunya dekat-dekat dengan calon preman pasar macam Daiki yang bahkan wajahnya tak pernah luput dari tempelan plester luka.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar pun mencuat. Kenapa orangtua Satsuki tak pernah melarang putrinya bermain-main dengan Daiki? Bohong jika semua permainan yang dimainkan Daiki dan Satsuki tidak punya kemungkinan menimbulkan luka. Dan sebuah tanda tanya pula mengapa kulit Satsuki tak kunjung gelap padahal tingkat kegelapan kulit Daiki benar-benar sudah seperti bukan orang Jepang di usianya yang baru beberapa bulan menginjak angka sepuluh.

Betul, Satsuki tidak mengalami perubahan-perubahan ganjil yang akan menyiksa orangtuanya. Satsuki masih suka mengenakan rok dan gaun-gaun saat bermain dan mengaku lebih menyukai saat rambutnya lebih panjang. Cita-cita Satsuki masih ingin menjadi dokter spesialis anak dan bukan menjadi petinju atau pegulat profesional seperti yang sering diumbar-umbar mulut usil Daiki.

Tapi, biarlah. Selama Satsuki tidak terluka saat bermain dengan Daiki, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, hari ini Dai-chan akan menangkap apa?" tanya Satsuki di tengah-tengah perjalanan. Di tangannya, Satsuki menenteng sebuah ember plastik kosong yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menampung apapun hasil tangkapan Daiki si Mancing Mania.

"Kodok. Kalau bisa yang bessaaaarrrrr!" jawab Daiki sembari membuka lebar-lebar tangannya. Tak lupa seringai jahil dipasang di bibirnya, membuat Satsuki tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk menyambit kepala Daiki dengan embernya.

"Dai-chan jahat!" kata Satsuki lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada dan langkahnya mengentak-entak dan Daiki tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Apa yang lucu?!" tanya Satsuki kesal. Bibirnya kian mengerucut dan ember di tangannya sudah bergetar-getar, tak sabar ingin melayang kembali ke kepala Daiki.

Tidak diindahkan Daiki yang makin kencang tertawa, Satsuki mengangkat embernya, bersiap-siap memukulkannya ke kepala Daiki tapi aksinya segera diinterupsi oleh pekik jerit ibu-ibu dari toko es krim di ujung jalan. Daiki sontak menghentikan tawanya dan Satsuki juga urung melempar embernya. Kedua perhatian bocah dengan perbedaan yang sangat kontras itu segera teralih pada seorang bocah sepantaran mereka, yang berlari melesat melewati mereka. Jaket dan tudung kepalanya kebesaran, juga kedua tangannya yang tenggelam di dalam saku jaket itu.

Kelebat helaian pirang yang mengintip dari tudung jaketnya ditimpa terik matahari. Cepat tapi pasti Daiki segera mengenali sosok di balik jaket itu. Daiki berdecak tapi Satsuki diam saja, terpana mendengar serangkaian sumpah serapah bibi bertubuh pendek dengan rambut cokelat dan dada datarnya yang begitu berwarna-warni di telinga Satsuki.

Dapat Daiki dan Satsuki lihat sekarang adalah ibu dan si penjual es krim yang menarik bibi itu kembali ke dalam toko. Lalu, keadaan jalanan itu hening seperti semula. Hanya ada desau angin musim panas yang menggelitik telinga kedua bocah itu, gemerisik daun pepohonan yang tumbuh di balik tembok di samping bocah-bocah itu, dan kicau burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon itu.

"Hei, Satsuki," Daiki mencolek lengan Satsuki pelan. Satsuki berpaling lalu menengok Daiki dengan alis terangkat, "yang tadi itu bukan Kise si Biang Kerok, kan?"

Satsuki mengedikkan bahunya sembari menggeleng pelan.

* * *

 **A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **"10 Years Promise"**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Untuk challenge dari TETEH NANAS KALENGAN; #KUTUKAN— EH, #KUTUKARKANKISEUNTUKAOMINE**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki tak akan pernah lupa betapa rusuhnya dia saat usianya saat belia dulu. Merusuh bersama gadis (yang masih saja) manis bernama Momoi Satsuki yang mau terus lengket dengannya adalah satu dari sekian banyak kenangan yang indah untuknya. Jujur saja, Daiki akan mengaku dengan suara lantang kalau ia punya masa kecil yang cerah dan berwarna-warni bak pelangi.

Semua permainan yang dilakukannya di taman bermain sampai anak sungai yang tingginya hanya semata kaki Daiki, semua jenis keusilan yang dilakukan olehnya untuk tetangga dan teman-temannya, semua gelak tawa yang membuat perutnya melilit, hingga semua kawan-kawan sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas seperti sekarang, mencipta memori-memori spesial yang pantas dikenang untuk Daiki.

Jika, keusilan Daiki adalah jenis-jenis candaan yang masih bisa ditolerir siapapun, tingkah Kise Ryouta adalah sebaliknya. Cap buruk sudah melekat pada diri pemuda yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan dengan Daiki dan Satsuki itu. Tak ada satupun tingkahnya yang bisa diterima masyarakat. Mencuri adalah salah satu hobinya. Dan teman-temannya di luar sekolah kebanyakan adalah orang-orang tanpa masa depan.

Daiki dan Satsuki kebetulan selalu satu kelas dengannya. Sejak SD bahkan SMA seperti sekarang. Tingkah ganjil Ryouta sudah bukan lagi pemandangan asing bagi mereka.

"AOMINECCHI! MOMOCCHIII!"

Jerit sapaan Ryouta di pagi hari sudah menjadi hal yang biasa pula di telinga muda-mudi itu. Daiki biasa membalas dengan satu lambaian singkat sebelum melenggang menuju kelasnya dan Satsuki adalah satu-satunya yang benar-benar mau menyahuti sapaan Ryouta.

"Pagi, Kicchan."—dan hanya Satsuki yang memberinya sebuah sapaan spesial. Tak lupa juga Satsuki mengulas senyum pada pemuda itu.

Ryouta selalu salah tingkah menerima senyum dari Satsuki. Pipinya kini yang diberi plester akan selalu digaruk jika malu.

"Aominecchi akan berlatih lagi hari ini?" tanya Ryouta sembari menyusul langkah Satsuki yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hu-uhm." Satsuki mengangguk. "Kenapa memang?"

"Aku pikir aku bisa main sore ini dengan dia. Aku ingin main basket lagi," jawab Ryouta lesu. "Tapi, aku sudah kelas tiga juga. Bukannya seharusnya aku belajar, kan? Sebentar lagi ujian."

"Jadi, Kicchan tidak jadi main basketnya?"

Ryouta menggeleng.

Satsuki tersenyum miris. Saat SMP dulu, Ryouta hanya pernah sekali menjadi seorang atlet basket seperti Daiki. Permainannya (sampai sekarang) tidak buruk—sangat bagus malah menurut penilaian Satsuki yang sudah enam tahun tidak melepas gelar manager tim basket sejak SMP. Kecepatan, kegesitan, dan kelihaian pemuda pirang itu mengolah si bola marun setara dengan atlet-atlet nasional.

Satsuki tidak akan pernah lupa pertandingan itu. Pertandingan dimana untuk pertama kalinya Satsuki melihat senyum lebar di bibir tipis pemuda itu dan binar bahagia dari sepasang bolamata beriris madunya selepas ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket dengan gaya dunk yang mirip dengan milik Daiki. Satsuki juga tak bisa lupa jerit bahagia Ryouta saat itu, jerit yang mengalahkan kerasnya sorak-sorai penonton seusai komentator menyatakan kemenangan mereka.

Sayang, karier pemuda itu di dunia basket tidak bisa berlama-lama.

Suatu hari, saat mereka akan latihan untuk menghadapi tanding dengan sekolah lain, uang kas yang selama ini dikumpul-kumpulkan oleh tim untuk membeli jersey baru dan membayar sewa gimnasium setiap kali mereka berlatih di luar menghilang.

Loker Satsuki yang saat itu dijadikan tempat menyimpan uang tertutup namun tak terkunci. Tak pelak mendengar berita seperti ini, satu tim basket segera heboh. Tuduhan demi tuduhan melayang bahkan Daiki tega menghardik-hardik Satsuki.

Saat itu, Satsuki selaku manager tim sempat disalahkan. Satsuki sampai menangis-nangis untuk meminta maaf, menyesali keteledorannya tidak mengunci lokernya. Namun, tak lama, setelah Pelatih Shirogane memutuskan menggeledah setiap loker dan tas di sana sebelum melaporkan kehilangan ke pihak sekolah, amplop berisi uang itu ternyata terselip di antara buku-buku pelajaran di tas sekolah milik Ryouta.

Tidak. Tidak ada satu pun anggota dari tim basket SMP Teikou, tempat dimana Satsuki, Ryouta, dan Daiki bersekolah dulu, akan menyangka mendapati barang itu di sana. Rasanya tak mungkin Ryouta yang murah senyum dan pandai tebar pesona dengan wajahnya yang tampan akan melakukan hal senista mencuri uang tim sendiri. Tapi, Ryouta saat itu sama sekali tidak menyangkal, tidak membantah sedikitpun atau bahkan meminta maaf. Dia hanya cengegesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebelum damprat tangan Pelatih Shirogane mengenai telak pipi kirinya. Kemarahan Pelatih Shirogane di hari itu cukup membuat Daiki sekalipun ketakutan.

Tanpa perlu banyak diskusi, Pelatih Shirogane mengeluarkan Ryouta hari itu juga dan Ryouta juga tidak menolak sama sekali. Di hari itu juga, Ryouta disuruh membuang sepatu basketnya ke tempat pembakaran di belakang sekolah, sepatu yang amat Satsuki kenali sebagai sepatu lungsuran dari Daiki yang doyan beli sepatu. Satsuki menyaksikannya, saat tangan Ryouta ragu-ragu melempar sepatu itu ke dalam bara api yang berkobar sementara wajahnya datar-datar saja dan matanya hanya menatap dingin ke dalam bara api.

Satsuki yang melihat kejadian itu tak kuasa untuk tak meneteskan air mata. Satsuki hanya pernah sekali melihat Ryouta begitu bahagia setelah berteman dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Satsuki sangat tahu jejak pengalaman kehidupan sekolah seorang Kise Ryouta yang tak pernah terlepas dari masalah. Bidang akademis dan nonakademisnya semuanya bermasalah. Mau di dalam atau di luar sekolah sekalipun Ryouta juga tetap terikat dengan masalah yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Tapi, sampai sekarang—meski Satsuki adalah pencari data terbaik di sekolahnya, Satsuki tak pernah tahu apa alasan Ryouta membuat masalah-masalah itu.

Satsuki hanya tahu dan paham kalau semua senyum dan gelak tawa juga kalimat-kalimat bernada riang milik Ryouta hanya topeng belaka. Topeng yang menutup jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Topeng yang sampai detik ini, sampai Satsuki sudah duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA dan akan masuk perguruan tinggi, tidak pernah bisa dibongkarnya—atau mungkin tidak akan pernah.

"Satsuki, cepat!" Daiki berseru dari kejauhan. Satsuki hanya mengangguk—sudah maklum.

Daiki tak suka Satsuki berdekatan dengan seorang penjahat semacam Ryouta. Satsuki sangat tahu betapa kecewanya Daiki saat itu, saat mereka mendapati dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri kalau di tas Ryouta terselip amplop uang tersebut. Padahal selama itu, Daiki sudah susah payah mengajari Ryouta bermain basket dan memasukkannya ke dalam klub basket sehingga menjadi bagian dari tim inti. Satsuki juga kecewa juga kesal—siapa sih yang tidak dongkol melihat pelakunya setelah dia dengan memalukannya menangis dan nyaris bersujud-sujud di kaki kapten basket dan pelatih?

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Daiki dan Ryouta merenggang. Daiki tidak mau lagi bercakap-cakap dengan Ryouta. Daiki hanya akan mengomel dan menepis wajah Ryouta jika pemuda pirang itu sudah mulai menganggu. Pada akhirnya, hanya Satsuki juga yang mau meladeni dan berbicara dengan Ryouta di sekolah.

"Kicchan, ayo!" Tangan Satsuki menarik tangan Ryouta, merasakan dingin tak lazim dari tangan pemuda itu sebelum Ryouta menepis pelan tangannya seperti biasa. Dan, lagi-lagi Satsuki sudah maklum, sudah tak perlu aneh lagi dengan setiap keganjilan yang dimiliki Ryouta.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi saat Satsuki memasuki kelasnya, mendapati Daiki sudah berwajah masam di bangkunya, dan Ryouta yang kini sudah—lagi-lagi—duduk di kursinya tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

Hanya tinggal menghitung menit, Satsuki tidak bisa mengontrol debar jantungnya sendiri menunggu namanya dipanggil. Tinggal menunggu suara berat kepala sekolah menyebut namanya dan ia akan dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah ini. Ryouta dan Daiki sudah dipanggil terlebih dahulu dan keduanya juga sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan lain.

"Momoi Satsuki- _san_."

Satsuki pun berdiri. Blazer abu-abunya dirapikan sebelum ia berjalan ke atas panggung, menerima surat kelulusannya dengan kedua tangan sembari tersenyum lalu membungkuk sebelum turun dari panggung dan menyusul kedua teman terdekatnya.

Dan saat Satsuki mencapai ruangan itu, matanya segera jatuh pada Ryouta yang duduk sendirian dengan surat kelulusan yang tergulung di tangan. Ekspresinya datar tersembunyi dengan baik karena kepalanya menunduk dan anak-anak poninya cukup panjang untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Satsuki mengedarkan lagi pandangannya, mencari sosok Daiki di antara kerumun anak-anak lelaki. Dan tak perlu makan banyak waktu, ia segera menemukan Daiki saat mata Satsuki berkedip. Daiki terlalu mencolok untuk tak terdeteksi.

Dan Daiki sibuk bercakap-cakap di seberang sana, tidak menyadari kehadiran Satsuki juga saat masuk ruangan barusan.

"Kicchan?"

Satsuki memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ryouta yang sendirian, tersenyum tipis untuk memancing Ryouta untuk ikut tersenyum. Ryouta mengangkat wajahnya, tidak tersenyum, dan hanya menatap Satsuki dengan tatapan kosong. Dada Satsuki berdesir, jantungnya berdetak sakit.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Ki... cchan?" Terselip nada khawatir pada suara Satsuki. Satsuki duduk di sebelah Ryouta dan hendak menyentuh tangannya. Ryouta berjengit, tangannya cepat-cepat menepis tangan Satsuki seperti biasanya.

"Momocchi..." Ryouta menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Kicchan kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa, kok, Momocchi. Momocchi tidak perlu khawatir."

Satsuki tetap tak bisa mengerti. Ribuan kali Satsuki menanyakan kondisi Ryouta, ribuan kali pula Ryouta mengatakan tidak apa-apa dengan kondisi dirinya yang berbalik dengan kata-katanya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Satsuki menghela napas, lelah menghadapi tingkah Ryouta yang seribu kali lipat lebih menyebalkan ketimbang tingkah menyebalkan Daiki yang sudah mencapai level seribu di kepala Satsuki.

"Sebentar lagi kita benar-benar harus berpisah, Kicchan," kata Satsuki pelan. Matanya sesekali melirik pada Ryouta yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. "Kicchan tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu untuk salam perpisahan?"

Satsuki pun menunggu, menanti sebuah jawab dari bibir tipis si pirang yang sikapnya tak pernah bisa ditebak Satsuki. Ryouta pun menghela napas. Satu desahan meluncur seiring tangannya datang merayap ke kepalanya sendiri, mengacak rambut depannya dengan brutal.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi, Momocchi."

"Ya?"

 _Sepuluh_ _tahun? Apa_ _maksudnya?_

Ryouta bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di depan Satsuki. Matanya menatap Satsuki dalam-dalam. Ada satu ekspresi yang tak bisa Satsuki jelaskan di sana. Jari kelingking Ryouta terulur ke arah Satsuki dan senyum tiga jari kembali mampir di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi, Momocchi temui aku di Taman Ueno. Di jam dan tanggal yang sama seperti hari ini."

"Sepuluh tahun? Lagi?"

"Hm-mh." Ryouta mengangguk. "Momocchi mau, 'kan?"

Satsuki menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. Dia tidak bisa berjanji semudah itu. Sepuluh tahun juga bukan waktu yang sebentar. Bagaimana kalau Satsuki lupa? Bagaimana kalau Ryouta sendiri yang lupa? Bagaimana kalau sepuluh tahun lagi, Satsuki atau Ryouta tidak ada lagi di permukaan bumi ini?

Dan lagi kenapa harus? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ryouta memang? Sepuluh tahun lagi mungkin Satsuki sudah memangku seorang anak. Mungkin juga masih melajang dengan setumpuk pekerjaan.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, bukan?

Satsuki mendongakkan kepala setelah memantapkan hatinya, dia ingin melihat wajah Ryouta untuk (mungkin) terakhir kalinya. Dan lagi, Satsuki mendapati wajah Ryouta yang masih tersenyum dan jari kelingkingnya masih terulur ke arahnya.

Senyum palsu yang sama yang tak pernah bisa Satsuki bongkar alasannya.

Satsuki ragu. Sangat ragu. Dia takut tak bisa memenuhi janjinya.

"Sampai saat itu, kupastikan aku akan tetap hidup."

Satsuki membulatkan matanya. Kalimat itu—Ryouta tidak membaca pikirannya, bukan?

"Momocchi mau, 'kan?"

Satsuki menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas pangkuannya. Tidak lagi ingin menatap Ryouta. Dan Satsuki pun mengangguk ragu-ragu. Jari kelingkingnya diangkat dan ditautkan pada jari Ryouta. Ada perasaan tidak enak menghinggapi dadanya. Perasaan yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa definisikan rasanya oleh Satsuki.

"Aku pegang janji Momocchi."

Suara bernada riang itu memang tidak berubah. Dihalangi anak-anak poninya dan ketidakberaniannya untuk menatap Ryouta yang mungkin sedang tersenyum lebar-lebar di depannya, Satsuki hanya bisa membayangkan senyum pemuda itu kali ini.

Tidak. Jika ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu, Satsuki tidak ingin melihat topeng ceria yang selalu lengket di wajah Ryouta. Karena sekarang Satsuki sudah muak.

Bukan satu atau dua tahun lagi, mengenal Ryouta. Sudah bertahun-tahun Satsuki mengenal Ryouta dan Satsuki tetap tak tahu apapun tentang pemuda itu—alamat rumahnya sekalipun. Lalu, tak lama tautan di jari-jari mereka terlepas. Ryouta melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan lalu memutar tumit untuk memunggungi Satsuki sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Kicchan mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Satsuki saat pemuda itu mulai menjauh.

Ryouta tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan, tanpa berbalik. Surat kelulusan di tangan digenggam kuat-kuat. Satsuki mengejar—dia benar-benar harus tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ryouta. Karena jika benar ini adalah hari terakhirnya, Satsuki tidak bisa diam saja.

"Kicchan!"

Pintu audiotarium dibuka, Ryouta tanpa ragu melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Tangannya melambai ke arah Satsuki meski ia sama sekali tak memutar tubuhnya. Saat Satsuki ingin memanggil nama pemuda itu lagi, saat kaki Satsuki hanya tinggal berjarak satu langkah lagi dengan pintu dan jalan keluar, pintu audiotarium menutup dengan sendirinya.

Satsuki masih tidak bisa menggapai Ryouta.

* * *

Daiki dan Satsuki, seperti biasa, berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Selepas upacara pelepasan tadi, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera pulang tanpa perlu harus repot-repot mengikuti rencana pesta-pesta kawan-kawan sekelasnya. Angin musim dingin bertiup, menggelitik kedua leher muda-mudi yang tak mengenakan syal di penghujung musim dingin itu.

"Dingin, kan?" celetuk Satsuki, mencairkan suasana beku di antara mereka.

"Lumayan," sahut Daiki sekenanya. Tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap tengkuk. "Oh ya, Satsuki, aku lupa menanyakannya. Apa kau diterima di universitas impianmu itu?"

Satsuki tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja diterima! Nilai terbaik malah!" jawab Satsuki riang. "Aku pikir Dai-chan tidak akan bertanya." Satsuki pun tertawa kecil begitu mendengar satu dengusan meluncur dari hidung Daiki.

"Lalu, si Kise itu?"

Satsuki segera bungkam. Tawanya segera padam begitu nama pemuda yang sempat membuatnya gundah beberapa jam lalu kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa Dai-chan bertanya?" tanya Satsuki dengan nada rendah. Satsuki membuang muka, menghindari tatapan bingung dari sepasang bolamata sewarna gulita malam milik Daiki.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Daiki bertanya balik. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Bukan begitu." Lalu Satsuki menggigit pelan bibirnya. "Hanya aneh saja kenapa Dai-chan tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Kicchan setelah kejadian itu."

Satsuki mendengar Daiki mendecakkan lidahnya pelan. Diliriknya Daiki yang kini sedang memainkan napasnya, membuat kepul-kepul putih asap dari mulutnya, dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di balik saku blazernya.

"Kupikir, bukannya bagus peduli dengan Si Brengsek itu untuk terakhir kalinya?" kata Daiki. "Mungkin untuk selama-lamanya aku tidak akan bertemu bertemu dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku muak, Satsuki. Aku muak dengan wajah dan senyum penuh tipuannya."

—Bahkan Daiki yang kepekaannya dipertanyakan pun tahu kalau Ryouta selama ini berbohong dengan mereka.

Satsuki menghela napas. "Dai-chan lolos ujian masuk akademi kepolisian, bukan?"

"Yap." Daiki mengangguk cepat. "Hebat, bukan? Aku akan menjadi polisi terbaik!"

Satsuki tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Hei, Dai-chan. Sepuluh tahun lagi,"

"Huh?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, sepuluh tahun lagi, kita akan berjumpa di Taman Ueno."

Daiki menautkan alisnya sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Satsuki. Jangan bercanda—"

"Kicchan mengatakan hal itu tadi padaku," ujar Satsuki kalut. "Dia mengajakku untuk bertemu di Taman Ueno sepuluh tahun lagi—di jam dan tanggal yang sama setelah kelulusan tadi. Dan aku sudah berjanji padanya."

"Untuk apa? Kenapa si Kise itu mengajakmu?"

Satsuki menggeleng pelan. Strap tas yang menggantung di bahunya digenggam kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak tahu, Dai-chan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berjanji?"

Satsuki merasa ditampar. Iya, Satsuki tidak tahu apa alasan dia mengiyakan perjanjian itu. Padahal, bukannya sebelum itu pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk mengiyakan perjanjian itu?

"Kau bodoh, Satsuki." Daiki tanpa segan menjitak kepala berhiaskan helai merah jambu sepunggung milik sahabatnya dari zaman merangkaknya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sepuluh tahun lagi kau tidak lagi ada di bumi ini?"

Dan Satsuki tidak bisa menjawab sama sekali.

Satsuki memang bodoh.

* * *

[Aomine Daiki, 28 tahun, Inspektur di Divisi Investigasi Kriminal.]

Daiki duduk di mejanya dengan sebuah folder di tangan. Matanya bergulir dari kiri ke kanan dan kembali ke kiri, membaca berkas di sana, berusaha mencari petunjuk. Tak lama, Daiki segera mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan mencampakkan folder itu kembali ke mejanya.

Kasus yang tak terselesaikan.

Daiki melirik foto Satsuki yang terpajang di sudut mejanya yang dibatasi oleh sekat. Lama pria berambut dan bermata biru itu memandangi foto sahabat masa kecilnya sebelum menghela napas panjang. Sudah sepuluh tahun umur foto itu—foto yang diambil saat keduanya merayakan kelulusan di halaman belakang rumah Daiki.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Satsuki meninggal dunia. Wanita muda yang sudah menemani 25 tahun hidup seorang Aomine Daiki itu meregang nyawa di tangan seorang teroris yang keji.

Saat itu musim gugur belum lama berlangsung. Daiki yang baru dipromosikan menjadi wakil inspektur juga masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kerjanya yang baru. Saat itu Daiki masih dikomandoi oleh seorang inspektur berlogat Kansai bermata sipit yang galaknya tak bisa ditebak-tebak.

Dua hari sebelum kejadian itu, Daiki dan Satsuki bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpisah selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Gadis yang enam tahun berturut-turut menjadi manager tim basket dimanapun tempat keduanya bersekolah dan juga gadis yang bertahun-tahun menemani hidupnya, saat itu sudah menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang berprofesi menjadi seorang dokter spesialis anak.

Daiki ingat betul penampilan Satsuki saat itu. Satsuki mengenakan kemeja biru tanpa motif dan rok span hitam. Tubuh langsingnya dilapis oleh mantel cokelat untuk menghalau angin musim gugur yang mulai mendingin. Kakinya mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih yang menambah kesan anggun dokter muda itu. Rambutnya yang dulu suka digerai atau hanya dikuncir tinggi-tinggi itu kini digulung dan dijepit oleh jepitan cantik bermotif bunga, beberapa helai rambutnya bahkan lolos dari gulungan tersebut.

Daiki juga ingat, bagaimana suara merdu gadis itu memanggil namanya bersama dengan embel-embel 'keiji*' saat ia sibuk celinguk kanan-kiri di dekat cafe tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.

Waktu yang dihabiskan mereka tidak banyak. Hanya dua jam yang penuh obrolan yang selalu bisa disahut keduanya, omelan dan sungut-sungut tak senang Satsuki, dan kelakar Daiki juga dua gelas kopi panas untuk keduanya. Setelah itu, Daiki terpaksa pamit untuk mengerjakan sebuah kasus.

Kasus yang dibuat untuk menjadi pelatuk kasus yang membuat Satsuki terbunuh di tangan teroris. Kasus yang hingga kini belum terbongkar masalahnya.

Senyum dan lambaian tangan Satsuki adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat Daiki saat wanita itu masih bernapas. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikenangnya.

Dua hari setelah hari itu, hari dimana Satsuki terbunuh, Daiki berada di garis depan untuk tugas peringkusan para teroris yang menyandera beberapa staf rumah sakit di tempat Satsuki bekerja, dimana saat itu juga Satsuki menjadi salah satu di antara sandera-sandera tersebut. Saat pihak medis dan forensik datang untuk mengumpulkan korban dan Daiki sibuk menggiring para pelaku ke dalam van, Daiki mendengar kalau seorang dokter tewas. Dilandasi rasa penasaran, Daiki pergi ke rumah sakit dimana semua korban tewas diotopsi.

Satsuki tewas. Tubuhnya yang masih dibalut pakaian kerja dan jas dokternya yang bersimbah darah ditutup oleh selembar kain putih di atas blankar. Daiki jelas tidak terima. Sahabatnya tidak pantas mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini. Empat pelaku aksi penyanderaan itu pun ditangkap. Namun, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang diyakini sebagai dalang di balik kasus ini.

Adalah sebuah pertanyaan besar bagi pihak kepolisian mengenai siapa yang menjadi otak di kasus ini. Dan tak pernah sekalipun Daiki berpikir untuk membiarkan kasus yang sudah merengut nyawa sahabatnya yang paling berharga pergi.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Daiki mengumpulkan petunjuk hingga sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, nama sebuah organisasi ilegal muncul di radar pencariannya.

Secret Service.

Nama organisasi itu muncul karena salah satu kenalan Daiki yang tak disangka-sangka berasal dari salah satu lembaga penelitian milik negara itu, dilindungi secara ilehal oleh organisasi tersebut. Kasamatsu Yukio, kenalan Daiki yang umurnya hanya terpaut dua atau tiga tahun di atasnya itu, tak sengaja memunculkan nama organisasi tersebut saat mereka berdua minum-minum selepas bekerja.

Kasamatsu menceritakan kalau organisasi itu telah berdiri sejak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Diprakarsai oleh seorang profesor yang bekerja di bawah Kementerian Kesehatan dan diketuai secara diam-diam oleh Menteri Kesehatan itu sendiri, organisasi ini muncul dengan merekrut orang-orang yang terlantar pada mulanya. Tujuannya sederhana: menciptakan pasukan rahasia untuk melindungi pihak-pihak penting kementrian yang sering terancam keberadaannya karena penelitian-penelitian ilegal yang sering mereka lakukan.

Namun, karena rekuitmentasi dilakukan pada orang-orang dewasa, tak sedikit dari orang-orang itu yang membelot karena keluhan pelatihan dan kehidupan yang tak lebih manusiawi lagi ketimbang kehidupan di jalanan setelah mereka hidup di bawah nama organisasi itu. Mereka yang kabur tak bisa lepas begitu saja. Rahasia kementrian bisa bocor karena mereka yang kabur dan mengharapkan uang dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Maka, pembunuhan massal pun terjadi dan menjadi kasus yang didinginkan atas kepentingan kementerian itu sendiri.

Dan meskipun sampai detik ini masih berdiri sebagai organisasi ilegal yang keberadaannya bagaikan hantu, kepastian resmi mengenai dimana dan siapa sebetulnya organisasi ini masih jadi pertanyaan. Tapi, dari salah satu informasi yang didapatkan Daiki setelah berpenat-penat menyisir lemari berkas selama berminggu-minggu, organisasi ini sudah dibekukan keaktifannya secara resmi oleh kepolisian dua puluh tahun yang lalu dikarenakan kasus eksploitasi anak-anak di bawah umur untuk menjadi anggota dan subjek pelatihan dengan ekstra cuci otak. Secara kebetulan, ayah Daiki sendirilah yang menjadi penanggungjawab pembekuan itu.

Sayang, Daiki sudah bisa mengorek informasi apapun lagi. Ayahanda Daiki telah berpulang lima tahun lalu. Kolega-koleganya yang terlibat dalam pembekuan itupun tak ada yang bisa dimintai tanya. Dan sampai sekarang, informasi mengenai organisasi Secret Service terhenti begitu saja.

Daiki mendesah. Berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya juga sudah menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Masih ada beberapa laporan lagi juga yang harus dikerjakan.

Daiki menyalakan laptop di meja yang masih dalam kondisi 'sleep'. Setelah booting yang tak makan banyak waktu, sebuah _e-mail_ muncul di layarnya. Tanpa ragu, Daiki membukanya.

Informasi mengenai keanggotaan Secret Service ditemukan.

Daiki meraih jaket yang tersampir di kursinya dan melesat keluar dari ruangannya bersama kunci mobil kesayangannya, menghiraukan jerit asistennya yang harus siap ditanya-tanyai oleh Susa yang tak suka anggotanya kabur-kaburan.

* * *

Daiki memarkir mobil di depan gedung terbengkalai itu. Begitu turun dari mobilnya, seorang lelaki muda berambut abu-abu menyambutnya dengan siulan jelek.

"Cepat sekali," komentarnya mengejek. Daiki mendengus sambil menepuk keras bahu lelaki itu.

"Diam kau, Haizaki. Tugasmu disini cuma membajak komputer di sana-sini bukannya mengomentari bagaimana kinerjaku."

Haizaki Shougo, nama lelaki yang lebih sering orang cap brengsek kelas kakap tanpa tahu kepiawaiannya memainkan sejuta software dan komputer itu, tertawa sembari menyusul langkah Daiki menuju pintu depan gedung tersebut.

"Aomine kau tahu terlalu banyak membawa perasaanmu terhadap kasus bisa membuatmu celaka," katanya setelah puas tergelak.

Daiki menautkan alis. "Aku tidak membawa perasaanku ke dalam kasus ini."

"Tapi kasus ini sudah membawa orang yang kau sayang pergi ke sisian lain dunia ini,"

Daiki terdiam. Tangannya mengepal diam-diam dan mata Shougo terlalu peka untuk menyadari gerakan itu.

"Nah?" Kedua alis Shougo terangkat penuh makna.

"Diam kau." Daiki tak bisa lagi meneruskan kata-katanya dan Shougo tertawa-tawa lagi mendengarnya.

Akhirnya, Shougo memimpin jalan. Daiki yang berjalan mengekor sibuk memperhatikan isi gedung untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayang-bayang kematian Satsuki. Entah kapan memang Daiki bisa merelakan kepergian wanita itu. Tapi, Shougo pun ada benarnya.

Dia tidak bisa menaruh banyak perasaan dalam kasus ini. Dia bisa kehilangan integritasnya kalau begini caranya.

Ketika Daiki mengembalikan fokusnya kepada Shougo yang memimpin jalan, lelaki itu sudah menghilang. Daiki mendecakkan lidahnya sebentar. Baru sebentar melamun kini rekannya yang tak sengaja dijumpainya saat menyelidiki sebuah kasus itu telah menghilang.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Daiki, membuat Daiki terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"Ini pesananmu." Haizaki melempar sebuah berkas yang segera ditangkap dengan ketangkasan tangannya. "Heh, Aomine. Kau barusan takut, ya?"

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!" Daiki berseru tak terima. Tak lupa sebuah pukulan yang tak bisa pelan mendarat ke bahu Shougo.

"Heh! Itu namanya tindak penganiayaan!"

"Berisik!"

Daiki memilih untuk menghiraukan Shougo—memilih untuk mendiamkan saja lelaki itu ketimbang memancing emosinya dengan meladeni Shougo yang sedang misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Daiki membuka folder yang diberikan Shougo, membalik-balik beberapa halaman sebelum matanya tertuju pada halaman dimana sebuah foto tercetak di sana.

"Kau mendapatkan ini darimana?" tanya Daiki pada Shougo yang sedang memantik rokoknya.

"Komputer-komputer yang tersisa di sini."

Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukan meretas database pemerintah?"

"Ha." Shougo bersidekap. "Tolong ingat kalau organisasi ini ilegal. Data-data di sini terhitung pribadi—ya, meski aku harus jujur kalau data-data ini sangat mudah juga untuk diretas via jaringan internet. Pemerintah tidak punya apa-apa mengenai semua data yang ada di sini. Satu-satunya pihak yang punya salinannya juga hanya pihak Kementrian Kesehatan. Namun, enkripsi sandi yang mengunci file ini di pihak kementrian terlalu menyulitkan. Aku mengambil jalan pintas dengan langsung membobol ke induknya."

"Bukannya membobol induk lebih sulit?" tanya Daiki. Air mukanya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Tidak juga," sahut Shougo. "Meskipun lebih merepotkan, melewati beberapa 'dinding' di sini tidak sesulit membongkar enkripsi-enkripsi itu. Lagipula, aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan pekerjaanku dengan meretas database tempat bekerjaku sendiri. Aku jelas tidak sebodoh kau."

Daiki mendengus. Kapan-kapan dia betul-betul harus menonjok wajah Shougo. Benar-benar harus.

"Aku akan membawa ini ke kantorku. Aku akan membaca di sana." Daiki memutar tumit, bersiap untuk melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Pastikan upahku masuk tidak kurang dari 24 jam lagi! Ada beberapa gadis yang perlu dihibur di luar sana. Apa kau mau ikut?" Shougo berseru. "HEH, AHOMINE! TIDAK BAIK TERIKAT DENGAN SATU PEREMPUAN! APALAGI YANG SUDAH MATI!"

Daiki memutar matanya dan menggeleng pelan sebelum mengiyakan Shougo dari kejauhan, benar-benar tidak mau berurusan terlalu lama dengan lelaki dengan rambut sewarna uban itu.

Daiki iseng membuka beberapa halaman secara acak hanya untuk menumbuhkan rasa penasaran dan tangannya berhenti kala foto satu orang yang amat dikenalinya muncul di salah satu halaman.

 **Kise** **Ryouta.**

* * *

Sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dunia bagi seorang Kise Ryouta sudah dihancurkan. Gurat tanda tangan seorang petinggi di kepolisian membuat kehidupannya yang sudah sulit semakin sulit.

Kise Ryouta tidak pernah ingat jika ia memiliki sebuah rumah seperti yang orang banyak bilang. Rumah bagi Kise Ryouta adalah sebuah gedung kecil beraura suram berisikan puluhan anak dan orang dewasa seperti dirinya yang terletak di sudut kota yang jauh dari penduduk.

Ryouta besar dengan rutinitas latihan fisik dan mental juga menipu warga yang melihatnya. Menjadi bagian sebuah organisasi ilegal menuntutnya untuk memasang topeng supaya orang lain tidak bisa melihat jati dirinya. Sekolah dan fasilitas apartemen adalah kamuflase semata agar tak dicurigai masyarakat. Di balik itu, Kise Ryouta dan sejumlah anak lainnya adalah calon monster besar di masyarakat.

Di umur tujuh, Ryouta sudah biasa melakukan latihan interval yang pada mulanya menyiksa fisik. Kehidupan Ryouta juga sudah diatur oleh sebuah jadwal ketat yang tak boleh dilanggar barang satu menit pun.

Di tahun kedua saat Ryouta duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, surat keputusan itu datang. Berita kalau organisasi dibekukan segera menyebar, membuat semua anggota ketakutan setengah mati karenanya. Sebagian pasukan dibubarkan, dilarikan ke panti asuhan dan panti sosial. Sementara sisanya, ditinggalkan begitu saja di bangunan-bangunan apartemen sederhana yang resmi dimiliki ketua organisasi tanpa ada sepeser pun biaya.

Sejak saat itu, Ryouta menjalani kehidupan yang lebih keras lagi. Uang dan makanan mulai diusahakan oleh dirinya sendiri. Mencuri adalah satu-satunya jalan tercepat saat itu dan setumpuk masalah pun segera melekat pada dirinya.

Aomine Daiki adalah orang yang kebetulan selalu ada di kehidupannya, begitu juga gadis cantik bernama Momoi Satsuki. Keduanya tak pernah terpisahkan. Sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas selalu bersama-sama. Dan Ryouta ada di antara mereka hanya untuk merasakan apa yang orang banyak sebut pertemanan.

Tidak seperti anak-anak organisasi, Daiki dan Satsuki adalah contoh dari sekian banyak versi anak normal di mata Ryouta. Keduanya punya keseharian yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang Ryouta. Daiki dan Satsuki punya orang tua dan saudara, hidup di antara hangatnya suatu komunitas yang disebut keluarga.

Ryouta iri karenanya.

Ada satu masa ketika Ryouta merasakan betapa bahagianya hidup di muka bumi ini dan melihat secara jelas cerahnya mentari dan birunya langit juga sejuknya angin penghujung musim gugur. Ada masa dimana Ryouta bahagia setelah kehancuran itu. Ada momen dimana akhirnya ia merasakan bahwa tak sia-sia selama ini mencari muka dengan Daiki dan Satsuki.

Awalnya saat itu Ryouta tidak sengaja memainkan bola basket Daiki yang menganggur di kelas. Ryouta iseng memantul-mantulkan benda membal itu di dalam kelas hanya untuk mengusir suntuk selepas pelajaran sosial dan mengundang desis nyinyir sejumlah anggota kelas. Masih jadi anak kelas satu SMP dan orang yang tak menyukai Ryouta sudah tak bisa lagi dihitung jumlahnya.

Dan saat Daiki memunculkan batang hidungnya, Ryouta berhenti memainkan bola itu dan tersenyum tipis untuk meminta maaf. Ryouta tidak mau mencari masalah dengan seseorang yang telah sudi berada dekat dengannya.

"Kau mau main basket?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan Daiki saat itu tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk diangguki oleh Ryouta.

Keduanya mulai bermain dan latihan bersama-sama. Kehidupan monoton Ryouta mulai berubah. Ada jadwal latihan yang harus diikuti Ryouta juga ada sparring yang harus dilakukannya bersama Daiki tiap tiga minggu sekali. Satu-satunya kerepotan yang ia punya setelah berteman dengan Daiki dan Satsuki adalah langkah-langkahnya untuk pulang ke apartemen busuknya tanpa ketahuan oleh kedua orang itu.

Daiki dan Satsuki jelas bukan jenis-jenis orang yang bisa dengan mudah Ryouta sepelekan. Koneksi yang dimiliki Daiki dan hebatnya Satsuki mencari dan mengolah informasi, membuat Ryouta harus menyiapkan sejumlah rencana untuk menghadapi mereka berdua. Terlebih sejak masuk SMA, orang-orang yang meminta bantuan Ryouta untuk membunuh lewat satu-satunya pengurus organisasi yang masih bersedia merawat Ryouta semakin banyak.

Ryouta, Daiki, dan Satsuki berteman cukup baik setelahnya. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Ryouta bertanding dan menang masih membekas di ingatan Ryouta. Jujur, Ryouta ingin kembali merasakan perasaan itu. Saat dimana pelukan datang menghambur padanya setelah memecah buzzer dengan dunk yang ditirunya dari Daiki.

Sayang, semua kegiatan dan perasaan itu tidak bisa dinikmatinya lagi. Tagihan untuk menutup biaya sewa apartemen busuknya sudah menunggu untuk dilunasi. Ryouta tidak sempat lagi bekerja sambilan karena kegiatan basket dan bermain yang dilakukannya bersama Daiki dan Satsuki sudah menyita banyak waktunya. Tidak punya pilihan dan telinga Ryouta juga tidak bisa lagi menahan jerit-jerit ancaman pengusir, memanfaatkan situasi dan kondisi yang ada, Ryouta memilih jalan pintas dengan mencuri uang kas tim.

Di hari yang sama, tanpa sempat melarikan uangnya kemana pun, Ryouta ketahuan. Senyum palsu, senyum yang biasa dipakainya untuk mencairkan suasana, hanya mengundang damprat keras dari tangan pelatihnya. Di hari itu juga, Ryouta segera ditendang dari tim dan meresmikan terpecatnya ia dari tim dengan membakar sepatu basket yang diberikan oleh Daiki.

Hubungan Ryouta dan Daiki merenggang setelah itu juga. Hanya tinggal Satsuki yang berada di sisinya. Hanya tinggal Satsuki yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Selalu ada rasa bersalah tiap kali Ryouta dan Satsuki bersama-sama. Rasanya tak pantas pula Ryouta berada di dekat Satsuki setelah apa yang dilakukannya di hari itu. Tepisan demi tepisan Ryouta lakukan, bentuk tegas kalau Ryouta meminta Satsuki juga perlu menjaga jarak dengannya—terlebih karena tingkah Daiki yang sangat kentara menunjukkan kalau ia tak suka kalau Satsuki dan Ryouta berdekatan.

Di hari kelulusan, Ryouta menjanjikan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Janji untuk sebuah reuni kecil-kecilan yang kalau dibayangkan rasanya indah sekali.

Ya, ya. Ryouta mengaku. Ryouta memang ada rasa dengan gadis calon dokter itu. Bohong kalau Ryouta tidak pernah bermimpi meminang Satsuki agar menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ryouta tidak bisa bohong tentang perasaannya tapi melihat realita kehidupannya sehari-hari dan setelah apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini, Ryouta tahu kalau ia mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya. Dia tidak perlu menodai reputasi Satsuki dengan kotoran yang diciptakan tangannya sendiri.

Adalah Taman Ueno yang Ryouta jadikan tempat mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun setelahnya, di tanggal dan jam yang sama seperti saat Ryouta dan Satsuki menautkan jari kelingking mereka seperti anak kecil mengikat sebuah janji. Ryouta juga sudah berjanji kalau ia akan terus hidup sampai saat itu tiba. Tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan kotornya, Ryouta untuk pertama kalinya peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Namun, baru tujuh tahun Ryouta dan Satsuki berpisah, keduanya justru dengan sebuah kebetulan dipertemukan—di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Sebuah permintaan untuk meneror petinggi sebuah rumah sakit swasta datang kepada Ryouta dan teman-temannya. Diberikan oleh salah satu petinggi negara yang merasa dirugikan karena dibangunnya sebuah rumah sakit anak baru yang mengalahkan rumah sakit anak milik pemerintah.

Hari itu, tepat tujuh tahun Ryouta dan Satsuki berpisah. Di bawah komando pemimpinnya Ryouta disuruh untuk memilih sandera-sanderanya. Saat Ryouta menyambangi sebuah bangsal ortopedi, di sana Ryouta melihat Satsuki. Satsuki menjerit saat itu—jelas sekali kalau ia ketakutan. Ryouta juga tidak mungkin mengeluarkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang ditutup masker gas dengan berbagai senjata yang dibawanya.

Saat Ryouta berhasil menangkap Satsuki dan menyudutkannya dengan pelan ke tembok sebelum digiring menuju lobi, Ryouta tidak bisa mengatakan barang sepatah katapun meskipun Ryouta tahu kalau suaranya akan tersamarkan karena masker gas yang dikenakannya.

Ryouta pelan mencampakkan Satsuki ke antara sandera-sandera yang sudah berhasil dibawa teman-temannya. Ryouta tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memandangi Satsuki berlama-lama, dia lebih memilih mengikut perintah Ketua untuk berjaga di lantai atas, menjadi penembak runduk dengan CheyTac Intervension kesayangannya.

Dari teropong dapat Ryouta lihat satu pria yang amat kenalinya, berdiri di antara sekelompok petugas lain dengan senjata melekat di pinggang.

Kulit kecokelatan dan rambutnya tiada berubah. Garis-garis muka yang menciptakan tampang pria itu dengan tegas menyatakan kalau lelaki yang semasa sekolah dulu kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu hidupnya dengan tidur dan bermain basket sekarang sudah menjadi pria dewasa berwibawa.

Ryouta iri. Matanya memincing tajam untuk melihat Daiki dari kejauhan tanpa teropong. Kenapa pula hari ini Ryouta harus melihat dua orang yang cukup penting artinya, setelah bertahun-tahun tak berjumpa? Kenapa harus di situasi seperti ini?

Telinga Ryouta mendengar suara tembakan beruntun. Ryouta tidak tahu apa itu peringatan atau bukan. Tetapi jika melihat riuh kerumunan petugas dan jerit melengking yang terdengar hingga ke lantai empat dimana Ryouta berdiam, pasti tembakan tersebut sudah menelan korban.

Dalam hati Ryouta berharap kalau Satsuki bukan menjadi salah satu korban akibat tembakan-tembakan tersebut.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Saat Ryouta dipanggil kembali untuk menemui Ketuanya di lobby, mata kepala Ryouta menemukan kalau Satsuki mati. Satsuki sudah tak lagi berada di muka bumi ini. Hanya raganya saja yang tertinggal di dunia ini, bersimbah darah karena dihujani peluru dari senjata milik temannya sendiri.

Ryouta lari. Bukan hanya karena perintah Ketua yang menyuruhnya kabur dari sergapan penegak hukum, Ryouta juga merasa perlu lari dari tempat dimana satu-satunya orang yang pernah berbaik hati mengisi warna di kehidupan kelabu Ryouta meregang nyawa.

Sejak saat itu Ryouta ketakutan.

 _"Sampai saat itu, kupastikan aku akan tetap hidup."_

Ryouta memang masih hidup, masih bernapas dan bergerak setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Tapi, orang yang paling disayangi Ryouta sudah pergi, meninggalkan dunia ini dengan sekelumit konflik yang menyiksa Ryouta.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang Ryouta tahu.

Ryouta tetap akan ke Taman Ueno untuk menepati janjinya.

* * *

Daiki mendiamkan penemuannya—penemuan Shougo sebenarnya. Daiki sudah punya rencana sendiri dan dia merasa tidak perlu sejumlah pasukan untuk menjalankan rencananya. Daiki akan melakukannya sendiri, taruhan nyawa pun rasanya tidak masalah.

Entah darimana keyakinan Daiki mengira Ryouta akan datang ke Taman Ueno besok. Besok adalah di hari dimana tepat sepuluh tahun sudah Daiki lulus dari bangku SMA dan hari dimana Ryouta berjanji untuk bertemu Satsuki sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sesungguhnya, Daiki tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika bertemu dengan Ryouta. Tidak mungkin juga besok Daiki langsung menangkap Ryouta, tanpa sempat bercakap-cakap seolah-olah janji dan kejadian ini merupakan rencana yang sudah dibuat-buat. Tapi selain tindakan itu, Daiki juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Daiki menguap. Teman-teman kerjanya sebagian besar sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Daiki yang sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya besok dan asistennya, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, yang sibuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan mereka. Daiki meletakkan berkasnya, menguap sekali lagi sebelum meregangkan badan-badannya yang kaku akibat berlama-lama duduk, dan meraih jaket yang tersampir di sandaran kursinya.

"Aku pulang duluan, Hayakawa-san." Daiki memutar tumit sembari mengenakan jaketnya.

"Ah, tapi—" Kalimat Hayakawa menggantung di lidah. Tangannya lagi-lagi tak bisa menggapai sang atasan untuk menghentikannya.

Pintu markas Divisi Investigasi Kriminal pun tertutup. Ruangan dengan kursi dan meja yang tersusun di sepanjang mata memandang itu kini hanya dihuni oleh Hayakawa seorang. Hayakawa menghela napas, dia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna selama menjadi bawahan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Dan sepasang bolamata Hayakawa jatuh perhatiannya kepada sebuah folder di atas meja Daiki yang berantakan. Folder yang dua hari terakhir tak pernah lepas dan tangan Daiki. Hayakawa tidak pernah sempat mencuri lihat karena Daiki sangat ketat menjaga berkasnya itu.

Hayakawa penasaran. Ragu-ragu ia mendekati meja kerja Daiki. Matanya sesekali melirik pintu markas, mewanti-wanti kedatangan tiba-tiba Daiki yang bisa terjadi kapan saja. Namun, telinga Hayakawa menangkap suara deru mesin mobil yang dinyalakan dan tak lama bunyi decit ban menggesek aspal turut terdengar. Daiki sudah pergi dari gedung kepolisian.

Hayakawa meraih berkas itu, membukanya perlahan. Begitu matanya mendapat sebaris kalimat bertuliskan 'Daftar Anggota Secret Service' di halaman pertama berkas tersebut, Hayakawa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menarik gagang telepon dan menelepon komandan mereka.

* * *

Daiki bangkit dari tempat tidur tanpa gairah. Matanya tetap berat, badannya kaku tidak keruan. Istirahat malam yang didapatkannya sama sekali tidak bisa digunakannya baik-baik. Kepala semalam tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya jika bertemu Ryouta.

Melirik jam digital yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya, Daiki segera tahu kalau hari masih terlalu pagi untuknya yang sibuk ini. Daiki berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti baju.

Dan setelah itu Daiki berakhir terbengong-bengong lagi di atas kursi meja makannya, menatap roti dan gelas kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Daiki enggan berangkat. Hari ini mungkin dia akan menemui Ryouta di Taman Ueno. Hari ini juga mungkin ia akan mangkal di mejanya, ditemani setumpuk berkas yang menunggu diselesaikan, dan keributan standar khas markas Divisi Investigasi Kriminal.

Tapi, tidak. Siapa yang komandan orang yang membunuh Satsuki harus ditangkap.

Maka, Daiki memantapkan hatinya. Daiki tetap akan menjumpai Ryouta. Apa yang akan dilakukannya bisa ia pertimbangkan nanti.

Ia menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya dan melesat menuju parkiran apartemennya tanpa ragu.

* * *

Ryouta menyetir pelan. GPS yang terpasang di mobilnya di arahkan menuju Taman Ueno. Ryouta tetap akan ke sana. Menghabiskan waktunya sendirian, menikmati Taman Ueno yang sepi di awal musim semi yang masih dingin.

Ada kelebat rasa sesak yang hinggap di dadanya. Ada rasa sedih yang tak terdefinisikan akibat satu-satunya orang di muka bumi ini yang membuat Ryouta berpikiran kalau hidupnya berharga kini sudah tidak ada lagi di sini.

Ryouta memarkirkan mobilnya. Taman Ueno sudah di depan mata. Taman berhiaskan pohon-pohon sakura itu masih sepi. Kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura mulai bermunculan dan Ryouta tersenyum karenanya. Kepala Ryouta mulai membayangkan jika bunga-bunga sakura itu bermekaran, mengembangkan kelopak-kelopak merah jambunya yang cantik mempesona. Ryouta juga membayangkan dirinya berhanami ria, menikmati indahnya bunga sakura untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang 28 tahun hidupnya—dengan Satsuki sebagai temannya menyaksikan keindahan alam itu.

Ryouta tersenyum miris. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, kenapa ia masih bisa berpikiran untuk melakukan hal senormal itu?

Ryouta turun dari mobilnya dan mengusap tengkuknya ketika angin musim semi yang sejuk menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

Saat Ryouta mengunci pintu mobilnya, suara berat pria yang amat dikenalinya mengusik telinganya.

"Kise?! Kau.. Kise Ryouta, 'kan?"

* * *

Daiki lama terdiam di mobilnya. Cuma memandangi muka Taman Ueno dari kaca depan mobilnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Kaca jendela di sampingnya terbuka, membiarkan udara hilir-mudik mengganti asap dari rokok yang dihisap Daiki beberapa menit terakhir.

Sebuah mobil berwarna perak dengan plat berasal dari prefektur Yamanashi melintas dan parkir di sebrangnya. Daiki tidak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di balik roda kemudi mobil di sebrangnya, kaca film yang melapis kaca depan mobil tersebut terlalu gelap.

Dan Daiki menunggu sekaligus menebak-nebak bagaimana rupa pengendara mobil sedan tersebut, menemukan kegiatan baru selain menghisap rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Lima menit sudah Daiki menunggu tapi pengendara mobil itu tak kunjung turun dan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun, tak lama kemudian, pintu pengemudinya terbuka dan pengendara mobil tersebut turun dari menampakkan wajahnya. Mata Daiki kemudian membulat sempurna. Rokok di mulutnya hampir saja jatuh ke pangkuannya kalau saja Daiki tak mengambilnya.

Buru-buru Daiki membuka pintu mobilnya, tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatannya.

"Kise!" Daiki memanggil dengan mulutnya kering. Lelaki berambut pirang itu berbalik. Matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan bahkan mulutnya sedikit menganga sejurus saat lelaki itu melihat wajah Daiki. "Kau... Kise Ryouta, kan?"

Ryouta masih terbengong-bengong, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Daiki pun terlihat salah tingkah: kepalanya digaruk-garuk dan bibirnya membentuk senyum yang amat canggung.

"Ha.. hai, Aominecchi," kata Ryouta ragu. Tangannya melambai pelan dan pandangan matanya jatuh ke ujung sepatunya.

Daiki mengambil langkah untuk memecah hening di antara mereka. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Ryouta sebelum bibirnya mengatakan sebuah ajakan sederhana, "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Ryouta mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menyusul langkah Daiki—seperti saat mereka sekolah dahulu.

Belum sempat Daiki mengatakan apapun, deru helikopter dan sirene mengusik indera pendengarannya. Tak sampai semenit, sekeliling Daiki kini dikepung oleh mobil-mobil dan kedatangan helikopter turut memperiuh suasana. Perintah untuk diam di tempat dengan tangan berada di belakang kepala terdengar dari megaphone yang digunakan oleh atasan Daiki.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Daiki bingung. Daiki menyapu pandang, menemukan satu rekannya di antara barikade polisi dengan senjata yang mengarah pada mereka. Hayakawa berada di sana, berdiri tepat di sebelah komandan dan memandang Daiki dengan tatapan mengasihani.

Lalu Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryouta. Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya terdiam. Sepasang bolamata sewarna madunya menyorotkan ketidakpercayaan. Tanpa dibilang pun, Daiki tahu kalau ia seperti sudah menjebak Ryouta.

Tidak.

Bahkan Daiki pun tidak punya rencana itu pada mulanya. Daiki hanya kepikiran untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Ryouta, bercakap-cakap sembari bersenda gurau seperti kebanyakan orang dewasa mengadakan reuni. Memang Daiki sangat tahu sejak nama organisasi Secret Service muncul, turun sebuah perintah untuk menangkap semua anggota Secret Service yang masih hidup. Tapi, bukan seperti ini juga caranya.

Daiki tidak bisa membawa-bawa perintah untuk memenuhi janjinya pada mendiang gadis yang amat disayanginya, yang mati dihujani butir-butir perluru dari senapan milik tangan-tangan organisasi dimana Ryouta bekerja.

"Kau menjebakku, Aominecchi?"

Daiki belum sempat bereaksi apa-apa saat telinga menangkap suara gelak tawa sinis milik Ryouta. Serentak terdengar pengaman senjata dibuka di antara deru baling-baling helikopter yang berputar di atas kepala dan tawa Ryouta yang kian menjadi-jadi.

 _Apa yang lucu di situasi seperti ini?_

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengenalmu, Aominecchi," kata Ryouta, membuat Daiki terkesiap. "Selama ini kau bahagia, bukan? Orang tanpa kebahagiaan sepertiku seharusnya lenyap saja sekalian dari muka bumi ini."

Daiki membisu. Titik-titik air mata bermunculan dari sudut mata Ryouta.

"Kenapa kalian semua tega padaku?"

Tangannya menelusup ke saku bagian dalam jaketnya dan tak lama sepucuk pistol keluar dari sana. Tanpa ragu, Ryouta mengarahkan moncong senjata ke pelipisnya.

"Hei!"

"KALIAN MENGINGINKAN INI, BUKAN?!"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, Kise!" Daiki akhirnya bisa menyuarakan kalimatnya. "Tenang, oke? Aku akan meminta pasukan untuk mundur dan kita bisa baik-baik." Daiki berkata setenang mungkin di saat kepalanya mulai memikirkan teknik untuk mengambil senjata dari tangan Ryouta.

Tidak boleh ada yang mati lagi di depan matanya.

"Apa?! KAU BISA MENJELASKAN APA MEMANG?!"

"Dengar—"

"BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUNUH MOMOCCHI! KOMANDANKU JUGA SUDAH MATI! KAU DENGAR?! MATI!"

"Kise—"

"Apa?! Kau mengingkan informasi yang lebih banyak lagi dariku?"

Ryouta mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Daiki yang tanpa perlindungan, mengurangi distansi di antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit sembari terus mengancam pelipisnya sendiri dengan pistol di tangan.

"Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi," kata Ryouta dengan nada sedih. "Kau juga tidak punya apapun lagi, bukan? Momocchi yang kita cintai sudah tidak lagi di muka bumi ini."

Daiki mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeraskan rahang. Daiki memang tak punya apa-apa lagi. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus menyerah begitu saja, bukan?

"Aku akan mengakhiri nyawaku di sini." Ryouta meletakkan jarinya di atas pelatuk. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus membeberkan organisasi yang sudah membuat aku bertahan selama ini. Anggap saja kematianku setimpal dengan nyawa Momocchi. Terdengar bagus, bukan, Aomine Daiki?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, kau juga ingin ikut mati bersamaku?" Ryouta menyeringai sinis. "Aku kecewa padamu, Aominecchi. Aku pikir kita ini berteman baik."

Rahang Daiki rasanya ingin jatuh saja sekalian. Selama ini Daiki menganggap Ryouta sebagai apa memang? Kapan Daiki menganggap Ryouta sebagai temannya?

Kapan?

Moncong pistol sudah mengarah lurus ke dada kiri Daiki tapi Daiki sama sekali tak gentar dibuatnya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari Ryouta.

Tidak ada.

—kecuali senapan runduk yang dipegang seorang sniper dari helikopter yang terbang di atas kepala mereka.

Daiki hanya punya pilihan untuk memaksa Ryouta untuk menuruti keinginan komandannya yang menuntut agar mereka mau berlutut dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan terlipat di belakang kepala mereka.

"Kise, dengar—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan lagi."

Daiki tak urung menyumpah tanpa ragu.

"KISE, DEMI KESELAMATANMU AKU MINTA KAU UNTUK BERLUTUT DENGAN TANGAN DI BELAKANG KEPALA!"

Daiki tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun yang dikenalinya dengan cara yang tak layak. Tidak boleh lagi ada peluru yang menembus atau bersarang di tubuh-tubuh orang yang dikenalinya. Tapi, Kise menghiraukannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menekan hammer tanpa ragu. Hammer sudah ditekan, peluru dari megasin berpindah ke kamar peluru, sudah siap untuk ditembakkan.

"Selamat tinggal, Aominecchi."

 **DOR!**

.

.

.

.

.

Dan belum sempat Daiki merasakan sakit, Ryouta sudah tumbang dengan punggung berlubang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **SAYA NGAPAIN LORRRDDDDDDDD**

 **Lagi-lagi saya bikin fanfiksi tanpa plotting. Duh, nas, sumpah deh. Tantangan kamu lumayan susah /nanges/**

 **Iya, iya, saya tahu kalo plotnya berantakan dan holenya. Proof readingnya juga cuma bentaran gegara takut mati lampu lagi. Nanti kalo sempet bakal diedit lagi deh... Janji. Atau malah dibuat sekuelnya gitu...**

 **Saa, makasih sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca! Tinggalkan jejak yaaa~**

 **Ketjup cinta dari kambing laknat penyayang Kise Ryouta,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa.**


End file.
